¿Ella me la robo o yo me la robe?
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¿Les cuento un secreto? Si de la mejor amiga de su hermana se han de fijar, cuidado han de tener, porque no sabes quien conquista a quien. (Genderbender)
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Live! no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños**_

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me presento, soy Kousaka Honoka, un joven de 22 años a punto de terminar la universidad. De seguro ustedes no lo saben, pero soy estudiante de la carrera de gastronomía.

Vivo en un departamento con mi solecito mañanero, mi linda y adorable Minami Kotori, mi hermana con la misma edad que yo. ¿Un poco raro? Bueno, no tanto, nuestros padres se casaron unos meses después de conocerse, teóricamente somos hermanastros, pero yo la amo como si fuera mi hermana de sangre, haría todo por ella.

Eso de "hare todo por ella" es literalmente eso, incluso dejar que invitara a vivir a nuestro departamento a una amiga de ella mientras preparaba los que le faltaba a su boda… Sinceramente, nunca me he arrepentido tanto como el día que le dije "no hay problema Kotori-chan, tu trae a quien quieras"

Todo había empezado un sábado, hacia frio pero no el necesario para quedar como una paleta helada. El otoño se estaba despidiendo para darle la entrada al invierno.

En ese mismo día, me había levantado temprano para hacerle el almuerzo a mi rayito de sol. La rutina era casi la misma todos los días, ella se levantaba y se daba una ducha mientras yo me encargaba de cocinar como buen amo de casa.

-¿Ahora que le hare de desayunar a mi linda pajarita? –me pregunte mientras abría el refrigerador. Aun estaba en pijama, no pueden culparme, me gusta levantarme, cocinar, comer, y después prepararme para el día a día.

-Con lo que tu cocines estará bien –esa era la voz de mi linda angelito. Por inercia me gire a verla, se veía tan linda con ese vestido color menta que usa para dormir- Buenos días, Honoka-kun.

-Kotori-chan, buenos días –con una sonrisa me encamine a su posición que era en la puerta de la cocina- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

-Bueno, recuerda que hoy viene Nozomi-chan, me pareció adecuado estar preparada antes de que llegara –ella sonrió y yo la tome en mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo- ¿Honoka-kun?

-¡Eres tan linda como un caramelo! –bese su mejilla repetidas veces y le sonreí abiertamente al momento de soltarla- podría comerte si tu novio no me partiera la cara.

-No exageres, Umi-kun no es tan agresivo –ella solo rio levemente y se encamino adentro de la cocina- el pobre creo que te tiene miedo.

-¿Me tiene miedo? El miedoso soy yo, con esos bíceps que tiene, fu, hasta el mas fuerte del gimnasio a de temer por el –me estremecí en broma y ella soltó una sonora carcajada- oh vamos, ¿me dirás que no tiene un cuerpo grandioso?

-Eso no te lo negare –sin pudor alguno lo confeso.

Así es nuestra relación, ella siempre a confiado en mi y yo en ella. No hay nada que ella me oculte, así como yo no le oculto nada.

De hecho, cuando comenzó a salir con Umi-kun, me puse feliz de que alguien como el estuviera enamorado de mi hermana, es un buen tipo y bastante correcto al momento de hablar. Aunque si les soy sincero, lo torture por unos meses. ¿Qué? Gajes del oficio de ser un hermano mayor.

-Me alegra que seas sincera –me encamine al refrigerador y lo abrí- ¿Qué hare hoy de desayunar? ¿Qué se te antoja? –Vi a mi acompañante que se puso enfrente de mi y tomo unos huevos- oye~

-Se me antojan unos huevos revueltos, pero yo los hago y tu haces el acompañamiento –con esa carita de inocencia se dispuso a cocinar.

No le puedo negar nada si se pone en ese plan de niña sumamente adorable. Así que tome el pan y me dispuse a cocinar de igual manera.

Había paso a lo mucho media hora cuando ya estábamos sentados como buenos hermanos compartiendo nuestros alimentos y jugo de naranja.

-Kotori-chan –la llame mientras ella disfrutaba de su desayuno.

-¿Si? –me vio con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es tu amiga? –Al momento en el que pregunte ella arqueo la ceja- no me veas así, es que no la conozco.

-Pensé que ya te había presentado a Nozomi-chan –frunció levemente el ceño y negó con la cabeza- ¿enserio no te la presente?

-La verdad no. Has hablado mucho de ella y de su prometido, pero nada relevante a decir verdad –la mire un poco confundido- por cierto, ¿en serio se va a casar? ¿No es algo joven para eso?

-Bueno, mucha gente hace eso a esta edad, ¿te sorprende?

-Un poco. Pero que quede claro que tú no tienes permitido casarte hasta después de muchos años –ahora era yo quien fruncía el ceño y la miraba con recelo.

-Sabes que no haría eso. Aun soy joven para pensar en el matrimonio –puede que sus palabras digieran no, pero sus brillantes ojos ambarinos declaraban todo lo contrario. Ella anhelaba una boda, tal vez no hoy, pero si en un futuro tal vez cercano.

-Mas te vale –pique su mejilla y le sonríe levemente- recuérdame, ¿Nozomi-chan es la amiga que tenia problemas en su relación? -comencé a indagar curioso- ¿o era la pelirroja con su novio tsundere?

-¿Hablas de Maki-chan? –Asentí levemente y ella negó con la cabeza- Para nada, Nico-kun es celoso, pero no al mismo nivel que el prometido de Nozomi-chan.

-¿Entonces es Nozomi-chan la que tiene problemas con su pareja?

-¿Ahora la tuteas sin conocerla? –rio levemente y después suspiro profundamente- para mala suerte mía, si, tiene problemas en su relación. No entiendo como piensa casarse con el. Es un perfecto idiota.

-¿Qué es muy malo o algo así? –pregunte aun confundido. Para que Kotori-chan hable así de una persona, es porque algo malo debe de tener.

-Si y no. Eli-san, su novio, no es del todo una mala persona, solo que es extremadamente celoso –mi pajarita suspiro hondamente- la cela por todo. Incluso casi llega a los golpes con Umi-kun porque le ayudo a Nozomi-chan a cargar unas bolsas.

-Válgame… ¿y como actuó Umi-kun?

-Casi le rompe la cara. De no ser por Anju-san que se encontraba por ahí, no sé que hubiera pasado –soltó otro suspiro y bebió de su jugo- no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin él.

-Tu amiguito si que es listo -asentí varias veces en signo de aprobación- aunque… no creo que Eli-san tuviera alguna oportunidad con Umi-kun. Digo, ¿Quién puede pelear con alguien que ha entrenado toda su vida?

Para los que no lo sepan, Yuki Anju es un amigo de Kotori, se conocieron en la facultad de moda. La verdad, el es un tanto femenino, cuando lo conocí pensé que era una mujer muy bonita con el cabello corto...digo, el cabello tan bien arreglado, esa presencia tan elegante con esa forma de vestir y de hablar combinado con esos ojos amatistas. Ya cuando lo escuche hablar fue cuando me retracte de pensar que era mujer.

-Se ve un joven que no rompe ni un plato, pero en verdad da miedo si se lo propone -ella río y yo abrí los ojos como platos- nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, Honoka-oniichan.

-Ya lo veo -me estremecí un poco y le di una mordida a mi pan tostado- Pero... ¿Porque tu amiga se va a casar con alguien así?

-No lo sé, debe ser un caso de dependencia -mi pajarita soltó un enorme suspiró.

-¿Caso de dependencia? -alce la ceja sin comprender bien que era lo que decía.

-Pues...-tomo un poco de su jugo de naranja- Eli-san es su primer novio, han estado juntos desde que eran niños, es como... Bueno, la verdad no se compara a la relación que tenemos tu y yo -negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba una manera de relacionar el caso de su amiga- jamás sería algo así... Es solo que, Nozomi-chan siente una terrible dependencia por Eli-san. Es como si estuviera aburrida y solo saliera con el por no tener nada mejor que hacer.

-Lo lamento por ella. Pero... Una cosa es salir con una persona y otra es querer casarse con ella, ¿que no le ve la incongruencia a sus actos? -arque la ceja y solté un fuerte suspiro- imagino que hablaste con ella.

-Una infinidad de veces, pero no me hace caso, no importa que tanto le he suplicado que no lo haga. Ella no me hace caso...

-¿No crees que ayudarla con la boda es solapar sus tonterías? –ladee la cabeza. Pobre de mí pajarita, esto debe ser difícil para ella.

-Estoy consciente de eso... Pero al menos así la tengo vigilada...

-Entiendo Kotori-chan, en ese caso -me levante de la mesa y la levante de la mesa para estrecharla en mis brazos- te prometo que te apoyaré en lo que pueda, estaré contigo.

-Gracias, Honoka-kun -recargo su cabeza en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que correspondió mi abrazo.

La cosa que hice por Kotori-chan en ese momento fue todo menos cuerdas, pero no me arrepiento.

Pocas horas después, ya nos encontrábamos listos para recibir a la amiga de mi pajarita. La puerta sonó y fui a abrir.

Nunca quede tan impactado como ese día que abrí la puerta. La joven de cabello morado amarrado en una trenza que caía por su hombro derecho llevaba por ropa una falda marrón por arriba de las rodillas, un sweater azul, y unas botas marrones. Esa piel tan clara era la perfecta sintonía con esos ojos como esmeraldas, y esa sonrisa….esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón diera un salto enorme.

Ella, con aquella sonrisa, me hizo ponerme nervioso. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, menos cuando comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días, debes de ser Kousaka Honoka, el hermano de Kotori-chan -mantuvo esa sonrisa e inclino un poco la cabeza- es un placer conocerte, por favor, cuida de mi este tiempo que estaré en su departamento.

Ella parecía tranquila con mi presencia, mas yo era un manojo de nervios. De hecho no logre ni hablar, torpemente me aleje de la puerta para darle el pase al apartamento.

La joven entro con gracia al lugar, casi de inmediato abrazo a mi pajarita.

-¡Kotori-chan! -grito mientras la abrasaba.

-Nozomi-chan, bienvenida -la peligris sonrió y se alejó un poco de la recién llegada-¿trajiste tus cosas?

-Si, están en el auto. ¿Vamos? –se alejo un poco de mi pajarita y señalo la puerta.

-Claro. Honoka-kun, ¿nos ayudas? –me pidió la peligris con una tierna sonrisa.

No tuve ni que hablar, como un buen tonto salí del apartamento con bastante dificultad. No sabía ni que auto era, pero de igual manera salí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Les juro que nunca me había pasado algo así. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir, mis mejillas ardían como si se estuvieran incendiando, mis manos sudaban, nunca de los nunca me sentí...

-¡Hey, cara de rata! -ese fue un grito aturdidor. Yazawa Nico se encontraba al lado de un auto blanco, me hacía señas con las manos para que fuera a su posición, cosa que si hice.

-¿Nico-kun? -pregunte al acercarme a él- ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a ayudar a Nozomi con la mudanza- contestó con simpleza y encogiéndose de los hombros- Imaginó que me vas a ayudar a bajar las maletas, ¿no?

-E-eh si -al recordar aquella chica, mis mejillas volvieron a encenderse.

-¿Pues tu que traes? -el alzo la ceja y me vio confundido- ¿que te comió la lengua el gato o que?

-Nicocchi, que bueno que cuidaste mi carrito -aquella voz que me dejo estático me impidió.

De nuevo, esa bella joven apareció a mi lado con una divertida sonrisa.

-Cállate Nozomi, antes di que te estoy ayudando -como era de costumbre, el pelinegro pudo los ojos en blanco y bufo.

-Lamento la actitud de Nico-kun -entonces ella me hablo a mi- el es un poco tontito, es mi linda mascota ~

-¿Como que mascota? -Bramo el bajito con cierta molestia.

Únicamente pude a sentir torpemente a sus palabras.

-Disculpa -me llamo la pelimorada- Kotori-chan me dijo que podía llamarte por tu nombre. ¿No hay problema con eso, Honoka-kun? -me sonrió cálidamente haciendo que mi corazón diera un enorme salto.

Asentí como vil idiota, no dejaba de mover mi cabeza en signo de afirmación. Entonces ella mantuvo esa sonrisa y se dispuso a bajar las cajas con ayuda de Nico-kun. Por inercia los ayude, pero me hubiera gustado ver a esa bella chica un poco mas mientras bajábamos las cajas.

¿Nunca les han pasado que cuando están sumamente nervioso terminan haciendo tonterías a lo vil? Pues eso me paso a mí en esto de bajar las cajas y colocarlas en su habitación (que más bien es la de Kotori-chan, pero la iban a compartir).

Primero: tire las cajas cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarme. Lo bueno es que no había nada frágil.

Segundo: me caí encima de Nico-kun cuando la ojiverde me vio con una sonrisa. Aun me duele ese golpe en la cabeza que me dio Nico-kun...

Tercero: cuando por fin terminamos de sacar las cajas, Kotori-chan y Nozomi-chan se acercaron a Nico-kun y a mí para ofrecernos una limonada. Cuando la pelimorada se acerco para darme el vaso de limonada... Y sus dedos tocaron los míos...deje caer el vaso y con la gran pena que sentí en ese momento, salí corriendo y me encerré en mi habitación.

No salí en lo que quedaba del día.

-Si que hice el ridículo el día de hoy. Siempre lo hago, pero hoy fue peor -solté un profundo suspiro mientras estaba recostado en mi cama- Yo...yo no soy así...

Alguien tocaba mi puerta, no me moleste en abrir, pues ya sabía quién era. Su manera gentil de golpear la puerta la delataban, Kotori-chan había entrado a la habitación y de había acostado al lado mío.

-Honoka-kun -me llamo y la vi de reojo- ¿Que sucede? -pregunto con cierta angustia- ¿te desagrada la idea de que Nozomi-chan viva aquí?

-Claro que no, es solo...-solté un tremendo suspiro- no entiendo que me pasa, es algo extraño...yo no actuó así...

-Honoka-kun -escuche su tierna voz y esa leve sonrisa- mi lindo y adorable hermano.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, ella se subió arriba de mí con esa sonrisa.

-Eres tan tierno que podría comerte~ -sin pensarlo, me sonroje levemente a causa de nuestra cercanía y tono de voz.

-¿A-Así? -murmure con pena.

Por inercia, mis manos cayeron en sus caderas y sus brazos estaban al lado de mi cuello.

-¿Interrumpan algo? -una extraña voz irrumpió en la habitación.

Entonces, de reojo vimos a la nueva visitante en la habitación.

Toujo Nozomi-chan, no parecía la chica que hace unas horas conocí. Un aura algo escalofriante estaba alrededor suyo. Como si pudiera matar a alguien con esa mirada.

-Hola, Nozomi-chan -mi pajarita saludo a la recién llegada con tanta naturalidad que asustaba. Era como si no le importara la manera en la que estábamos en ese momento.

-Kotori-chan, ¿Que está pasando aquí? -esa voz con esa aura. No me daba buena espina.

-Nada, sólo hablaba con mi lindo Honoka-kun -con ese tono angelical, beso mi mejilla sin apartarse de mi- ¿te he dicho cuanto lo amo?

-Eh si...si me lo has dicho -la pelimorada soltó un profundo suspiro- bueno, los dejaré solos -se dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta tras de ti.

Me quede confundido, no entendí esa actitud tan repentina, menos la de Kotori-chan.

-¿Que se supone que fue eso? -me atreví a preguntar a esos ambarinos ojos que tramaban algo.

-Nada~ te amo -beso mi mejilla y se bajo de mi- duerme un poco, mi querido Honoka-kun.

-Pero, pero no quiero dormir -como un niño, me le quede viendo y ella solo sonrió y acaricio mi cara.

La conozco perfectamente, se que planea algo, algo no muy bueno para mi salud.

-Honoka-kun, te prometo te diré que planeó en unos días, ten paciencia -beso mi frente y se fue alejando de la cama.

La vi partir de mi habitación, y una te que sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

Así siempre es Kotori-chan, es rara, pero es un amor con patas.

* * *

Pasaban las horas en mi habitación, y yo veía el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Entonces, solté un suspiro y me levante de la cama.

-Ni sueño y ni hambre tengo –solté otro suspiro y me encamine a la puerta de mi habitación- quizás un baño me ayude a despegarme.

No podía conciliar el sueño. Parte de mi estaba curioso con lo que Kotori-chan planeaba para mi, y otra parte seguía impactado por el hecho de haber conocido a Toujo Nozomi.

Caminando por los pasillos, sentía que algo estaba mal o que algo pasaría, pero le hice caso a mis instintos y seguí avanzando con la esperanza de que realmente no pasaría nada… pero que ingenuo había sido.

Ya enfrente de la puerta del baño, esta se abrió casi por obra de magia revelando así una joven envuelta en una toalla.

No hubiera habido problema si fuera Kotori-chan, ella y yo nos bañábamos juntos cuando éramos más pequeños. Pero…No era Kotori-chan, ¡era Nozomi-chan!

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarme. Su cabello morado aun se encontraba levemente y suelto, de su flequillo salió una gota de agua que recorrió su cara tenuemente impresionada y paso por su terso cuello para terminar en sus pechos que sobresalían de la toalla como un escote. Por los dioses… al bajar más la mirada, divise sus blancas piernas contorneadas.

-Oh, Honoka-kun, ¿tan noche y tan despierto? –Con la mayor simpleza del mundo comenzó a secar su cabello con una toalla pequeña- asentí varias veces ante su pregunta- el agua esta deliciosa~ -trague saliva al escucharla acentuar aquellas palabras.

Retrocedí un poco y rasque mi nuca con gran nerviosismo. Ella rio ante mi acción y lentamente se fue acercando a mí, moviendo sus caderas y ajustando la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo.

-Hey, Honoka-kun –de nueva cuenta me vi forzado a verla. Ver esos ojos esmeraldas se estaba convirtiendo en una enorme tortura para mí- ¿Qué estaban haciendo Kotori-chan y tú en la habitación? –arqueo la ceja mientras fruncía el ceño.

No entendí la razón de su pregunta, así que me limite a ladear la cabeza confundido.

-¿No me digas que eres de esos tipos que tienen fetiches sobre sus hermanitas menores? –Ya cerca de mí, coloco uno de sus dedos sobre mi pecho- habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, ¿Por qué tú hermana menor?

No sé si me sonroje por su cercanía o por el hecho de que ella pensara de que Kotori-chan y yo… ¡Dios, no! Bueno, sé que no somos hermanos de sangre y todo eso, y de que en algun momento de mi vida pensé que realmente la amaba como mujer, pero eso fue hace años. Nunca tocaría a mi amada Kotori, a mi linda hermanita, ella es mi solecito mañanero, siempre será mi amada hermana menor.

-Te quedaste pensativo, ¿debo pensar que es por algo más? –alzo la ceja y su mano se deslizo hasta mi cuello donde sentí un escalofríos- Honoka-kun, ¿Qué se debe de hacer para llegar a tu corazón? –Su dedo volvió a mi pecho mientras sonreía con cierta tristeza- existen personas que se conforman con amar a alguien que conocen desde hace años, ¿tu eres de ese tipo de personas? –Percibí un poco de dolor en su voz- incluso si esa persona no vale la pena, ¿la seguirías amando?

De nueva cuenta, trague saliva y la vi sorprendido. ¿Seria que hablaba de su prometido? ¿No quiere casarse con él?

Entonces, ella negó con la cabeza y su mano paso a tocar mi mejilla- supongo que la respuesta a esa pregunta la tendré que buscar por mi cuenta –con una media sonrisa se acerco y beso mi mejilla pero a unos pocos milímetros de mis labios- iré a ponerme algo de ropa, Honoka-kun –se dio la vuelta y se encamino de nueva cuenta al cuarto de baño.

Únicamente me le quede viendo mientras entraba a dicho cuarto. Solté un suspiro y fruncí un poco el ceño.

Ni yo tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.

Así que mejor me regrese a mi habitación, pero con cierta incomodidad en mi pecho, sentimientos encontrabas habitaban en mi. Una parte seguía consternado en esa sonrisa y por otra parte aun se emocionaba por el hecho de haberla visto en toalla… solo los dioses sabían que era lo que me deparaba el destino con ella viviendo bajo mi propio techo.

* * *

 _-A la mañana siguiente-_

Me levante como todos los días, listo para preparar el desayuno con todo el amor de mi corazón.

Aun no podía superar ese sabor tan amargo al haberla visto de esa manera. Bueno, uno diría que realmente seria emocionante ver a una mujer en toalla después de la ducha pero… no le vi lo emocionante a esa sonrisa y esos ojos que hizo al hablar de "conformarse" con alguien que conoces desde años.

En cuanto entre a la cocina, me lleve la sorpresa de encontrar a Nozomi-chan cocinando.

Su cabello se encontraba con una cola media alta, llevaba puesto una pantalonera gris y una sudadera morada. Se veía tan...solo les puedo decir que solté un sonoro suspiro, pues ella se giro y me vio con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Honoka-kun -habló de manera tan amable, que únicamente pude sacudir mi mano para corresponder su saludo- ¿Tan temprano y despierto? -asentí ante su pregunta y la señale a ella- ¿Que hago despierta? Oh pues, ya que ustedes me abrieron las puertas de su casa, pues yo decidí hacerles el desayuno para agradecerles.

De nueva cuenta, mis sentidos se encontraban bloqueados, no sabía ni como hablarle. Ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

Así que, me dirigí al refrigerador y me dispuse a cocinar junto con ella.

A ella no parecía disgustarle, incluso la escuche reír brevemente mientras cocinaba.

Incluso cuando llego Kotori-chan, seguí sin poder hablar, solo asentía y hacía señas con las manos para dar mí punto de vista sobre algunas cosas que hablan de la boda y cosas cotidianas.

-Entonces –comenzó a hablar mi pajarita- ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Disimuladamente, levante un poco la mirada para prestar atencion a su plática.

-En dos meses según acordamos Elicchi y yo –comento con cierta paciencia. Aunque, de nueva cuenta, esos ojos afligidos aparecían en ella.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué te falta arreglar? –Pregunto la peligris- ¿llevas algun avance?

-No mucho, Elicchi dijo que él se encargaría de la cena después de la boda y que yo me encargara de lo demás, y que si necesitaba algo que le informara lo antes posible –tomo un sorbo de su jugo y me vio con una sonrisa- ¿no es un poco desconsiderado? –me pregunto a mi- como buen hombre debería ayudarme a arreglar la boda~, ¿verdad, Honoka-kun?

Sin saber que decir, rasque mi mejilla y le sonreí forzadamente a lo que ella simplemente rio.

-Tu hermano es muy divertido, Kotori-chan –ahora le hablo a mi pajarita.

-Ni que lo digas, es un encanto de persona –la ojiambar me sonrió divertida y se dispuso a comer- pero que rico~, Nozomi-chan, me alegra que cocinaras con mi hermano, ahora tengo dos chef para que me alimenten~

-Eres una pajarita avariciosa –con cariño le pico la nariz y le sonrió con cierto aire de maternidad.

No pude más que sonreír enternecido ante esa escena.

-¿No lo piensas tu, Honoka-kun? –me pregunto y como buen tonto que soy, seguí sin contestarle, únicamente asentí nerviosamente.

Entonces ella rio acompañada de Kotori-chan.

 _-"¿Qué no saben que yo soy el que más sufre con esto?"_ –llore internamente mientras comía mis sagrados alimentos. Si no puedo con una, menos voy a poder con las dos.

Ayudar con los almuerzos, encuentros incómodos en el baño, fueron solo los aperitivos esas tres semanas que estuvo con nosotros. Dios, no puedo creer que tantas bromas me pueden hacer esas dos en una sola noche, desde esconderme la toalla hasta quitarme las llaves y dejarme dormir en el pasillo… también paso algo extraño esas tres semanas, y me dirán paranoico, pero, estoy casi seguro que Nozomi-chan se comportaba demás de rara cuando Kotori-chan no se encontraba con nosotros. La pelimorada siempre ha sido amable desde que vive en mi apartamento pero… ¿Qué es eso de caer intencionalmente sobre mí? No es que me moleste… después todo, a lo mejor solo es mi perspectiva del asunto pero… es como si intentara buscar aun la respuesta a esa pregunta que soltó la primera vez que la vi en toalla.

Si mal no recuerdo, el día sábado irían a buscar las flores de la boda al centro de la ciudad. Así que, pensando que tendría la casa para mí solo me levante tarde y camine con mi pijama directo al comedor, pero antes de siquiera entrar, unas risas se escucharon y retumbaron el lugar.

Que quede claro y no lo niego, soy chismoso, así que me escondí para escuchar la conversación que estaba surgiendo entre mi hermanita y su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo puedes creer eso? –rio mi pajarita- ¿Honoka-kun con esa condición? Es imposible.

¿Cuál condición?

-Te lo juro, cada vez que intento hablar con él, no me responde, y si lo hace es solo con señas un tanto extrañas –la risa de Nozomi-chan incluso se hizo un poco mas fuerte- ¿estás segura de que no es sordo o mudo o ambos?

De mudo o sordo tengo nada.

-Estas mal, Honoka-kun es la persona más parlanchina que he conocido- eso dolió, pero que lo diga tu hermanita duele más- más bien pienso que le gustas y se queda mudo al verte.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante –la pelimorada sonrió traviesa al igual que mi pajarita- vine a tu casa a organizar una boda, no a que tu hermano guste de mi.

-Nozomi-chan, a mi no me mientas –una seria voz salió de la ojiambar- se que lo que quieres es alejarte de Eli-san.

-¿Alejarme de Elicchi? ¿Cómo? Si lo amo con locura –puede que lo digiera Pseudo feliz, pero no me convencía de nada, y tal parece que a Kotori-chan tampoco la convenció.

-Lo amas, pero no como te gustaría –la peligris suspiro- Nozomi-chan, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes?

-Siento que alguien nos espía –se que fue para evadir el tema pero, ¡no tenia que lanzarme un pan y sacarme de mi escondite!- tal parece que tu hermano nos estaba espiando.

-Ay, Honoka-kun –mi pajarita negó con la cabeza y yo solo sonreí con algo de nervios.

-No lo regañes, no es nada grave –con simpleza se levanto de la mesa- Hey, Honoka-kun, ¿quieres ir a comer algo al centro?

Antes de responderle, mire a mi solecito y ella simplemente asintió con una tenue sonrisa. Entonces vi a la ojiverde y asentí. Esa risita que soltó después hizo que colocara mis manos al frente simulando un volante de auto y después me señale a mí mismo.

-No es problema, se que aun no sacas tu licencia, así que yo manejare –comento ella con una genuina sonrisa.

Torpemente asentí ante su afirmación y corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa pues aun estaba en pijama.

En el camino al centro me sentí como un niño regañado, Kotori-chan me veía de reojo y después negaba la cabeza, pero Nozomi-chan solo reía inocentemente. Es como si le diéramos ternura.

Cuando por fin llegamos al centro fue cuando pude respirar aire puro, pues aunque las tuve que acompañar a las florerías y tiendas de adornos, únicamente hablaban entre ellas y a mí no me tomaban enserio.

Ya cuando por fin descansábamos estábamos en una fuente de sodas, donde llego una visita inesperada. Al menos para mí, ignoro si Kotori-chan lo habría invitado o si solo fue pura coincidencia.

-¡Umi-kun! -grito la peligris al momento de ver a su novio.

-Kotori, ¿Que tal? -le sonrió con cariño mientras aun estaba levantado y mi hermanita se encontraba sentada.

-Estoy bien ahora que te veo, ¿y tú? -pregunto con ese dulce tono que sólo salía en presencia de su novio.

-Ahora me siento desplazado -suspire derrotado pero aun así sonreí enternecido.

-¿Así que si sabes hablar? -la risa burlona de la pelimorada hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran levemente- es un alivio de cierta manera.

-K-Kotori- aquella era la nerviosa risa del peliazul- eso es...

-Un poco vergonzoso, lo sé -entonces la peligris se levanto de su asiento y beso la mejilla del joven- eso fue fácil ~

No saben como le agradezco a esa manera tan fácil que tiene Umi de sonrojarse. No sé que hubiera hecho sin eso.

Como era costumbre, el Sonoda suspiro resignado y vio a la mesa donde estábamos sentados- Nozomi, Honoka, ¿Como están?

-Ahora estoy más que perfecta, Umi-kun -la pelimorada le sonrió mientras de reojo me veía a mí.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿y eso? -curioso el joven la miro y ella río levemente.

-Bueno, digamos que tengo mis razones, querido Umi-kun –la ojiverde le sonrió con cierta travesía y él le correspondió de la misma manera- ¿se vale ser feliz por una simple acción?

-Depende de quién te cause esa reacción. Querida Nozomi –el Sonoda rio un poco y la vio aun con esa curiosidad- me gustaría saber la razón.

Ustedes no lo saben, ni yo tampoco lo sabia en ese momento, de hecho me entere meses después, pero, Umi-kun y Nozomi-chan tienen esa extraña y milenaria relación de aura de pareja pero como si fueran casi hermanos… lo sé, es un poco raro, pero no esa tipo de aura que aparece cuando él está con Maki-chan, es una más diferente… una incómoda y extraña aura que no sabría explicarles con certeza. Lo que puedo decir, es que hubo un momento en el que mi querida Kotori-chan vio como peligro no solo a la mejor amiga de su novio, si no a Nozomi-chan que actuaba así con el Sonoda. Al final no supe como se arreglaron y quedaron en buenos términos después de ese malentendido, tendré que investigar después.

-Umi-kun, ¿mañana tienes libre? Me gustaría practicar un poco con el arco –pregunto la pelimorada con esa campante sonrisa.

-Claro, a la hora que tú quieras estaré libre –hay estaba esa sonrisa galante que salía de los labios del caballero Sonoda Umi.

En ese momento mágico en el que tu hermana y tú se ven y se dicen "¿que miércoles por la tarde está pasando por aquí?" a mí querida pajarita le estaba dando su famoso tic en el ojo derecho y yo...pues yo haría justicia.

-¡Umi-kun! -grite con el fin de asustarlo y después me levante de la mesa- ¡Te acomodo el bazo!

-No, ¡no! -pese a que se le retrocedió, lo tome entre mis brazos y abrace con fuerza la zona en la que se encontraba el bazo- ¡Suéltame! -soltó un quejido.

¿Que? Umi-kun tiene mucha fuerza y un excelente cuerpo, pero eso no significa que yo no tenga la suficiente fuerza como para levantarlo y sacudirlo un poco hasta hacerlo gemir de dolor.

-¿Eso es normal? -escuche como Nozomi-chan le preguntaba a mi pajarita.

-Si, es normal en ellos -afirmo con un tono un poco sombrío- así se llevan ellos dos.

-¡Honoka! -bramo el peliazul- ¡Suéltame!

-Eres un enojón~ -lo sacudí un poco y le di un último apretón para soltarlo por fin- ¿ves? No fue tan malo~

-Idiota -el bufo y negó con la cabeza- ¿Ya me dejas hablar con Kotori?

-Es toda tuya -le guiñe el ojo y vi a mi hermanita- Kotori-chan, si se porta mal me avisas para acomodarle el bazo~ ya sabes, que el azul no le gana al naranja. Mi amada Kotori-chan.

-Claro que si amor -con esas cariñosas palabras, beso mi mejilla.

De reojo vi al peliazul que le saltaba la vena de la frente...en un grado menor, la pelimorada se encontraba con la ceja alzada, dándole esa aura como la vez que me vio con Kotori-chan encima. La verdad no le di mucha importancia en ese momento.

-HO-NO-KA –esa voz tenebrosa del Sonoda me dio miedo. Pero, no el suficiente como para salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas.

-Ya, Umi-kun, tu sabes que amo a mi lindo Honoka-kun –la peligris me guiño el ojo y vio de reojo a su amiga- Nozomi-chan, esa vena se te va a salir si no la controlas –al momento en el que vi a la pelimorada, ella suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

Sin más que decir, mi pajarita se fue con su novio para platicar de no sé que cosas.

Un gran alivio recorrió mi cuerpo, ver a mi linda Kotori-chan con su novio siempre me causa eso. Me relaja verla tan feliz con alguien que la quiere de esa manera, claro que es medio raro el joven, pero sé que la quiere.

-Estos enamorados de hoy en día -solté un suspiro y le sonreí a mi acompañante- ¿Tu que piensas, Nozomi-chan?

-¿Yo? -parecía confundida, un tenue sonrojo se encontraba adornando sus mejillas- Ah pues...

Ladee la cabeza inocentemente y continúe viéndola -Nozomi-chan, ¿Que piensas de los enamorados?

-Oh pues...yo...

-Tu deberías saberlo, digo, te vas a casar, no debería ser algo nuevo para ti -le dije amablemente, pero una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios- ¿O no...?

La vi fijamente, ella releía mi mirada, pero después me vio.

-No todos tenemos esa fortuna, Honoka-kun -soltó con lastima- a veces, el amor no es como uno lo planea. Es caprichoso y tedioso, mas para aquéllos que no tienen suerte en eso.

De nuevo esa mirada afligida, la había visto varias veces cuando ella habla con Kotori-chan de la boda. Pero nunca pregunte o me di la tarea de investigar la razón de eso. La verdad, no conocía mucho sobre la vida de Nozomi-chan, fuera de lo que me había dicho mi hermanita.

Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces, esta vez no me quedaría callado.

-Yo opino...-tome aire y la vi con una sincera sonrisa- que eso del amor es algo complicado, algo que no debe pensarse, más bien se debe de sentir -tome su mano para intentar darle algo de confort- a veces se tiene la suerte de amar y ser correspondido, pero cuando no... Es una experiencia, algo de lo que se aprende, bueno -con mi mano libre rasque mi nuca y cerré los ojos brevemente- la verdad no se mucho de eso.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré con una tenue sonrisa de parte de ella y aferró su mano a la mía- No, es perfecto.

Con esa voz, no dude en sonreír enternecido.

Era un momento agradable, pero como tengo mala suerte... Nada me sale bien.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?

No sé porque sentí un terrible miedo al escuchar una gruesa y temible voz. Cuando me gire para ver a quien pertenecía, era de un alto rubio de ojos azules que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

Podría describirlo como uno de los chicos guapos que están en las revistas de moda que le mi solecito leía o visualizaba para tomar ideas de algunos diseñadores.

-Vaya, vaya, el príncipe de hielo aparece~ -esa era la cantarina voz de Nozomi- ¿Que te trae por aquí, Elicchi?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y aterrado. De algo que me entere estas tres semanas con Nozomi-chan en mi casa, es que...su novio es exageradamente celoso.

-Solo paseaba -contesto a secas- ¿Quien es él? -me señalo despectivamente.

-El es Kousaka Honoka, es el hermano de Kotori-chan -rodó los ojos y suspiro- ya te lo había dicho, ¿Que acaso no me escuchas?

-Lo hago, pero no me gusta lo que veo -perfectamente se que vio como aun sujetaba la mano de Nozomi-chan.

-¿Que tiene de malo? Es mi amigo~ -con una extraña voz sínica sujeto mano con aún más fuerza- ¿Celoso~?

-¿Kousaka Honoka? No tienes el mismo apellido que Minami-san –me vio fijamente.

Nunca sentí tanto miedo como ese día.

Vi la mano de Nozomi entrelazada con la mía y después la vi a ella. Tome valor para contestarle, aunque, no sé si fue la mejor contestación del mundo.

-B-bueno, teóricamente somos hermanastros, pero aun así el amo como mi hermanita de sangre –con cierta dificultad pude contestar- usted, digo, tú, digo, usted, ¿tiene una hermana?

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –contesto a secas.

-Elicchi tenía una hermana menor, Arisa-chan era el nombre de su hermanita. Un encanto de niña –la dulce voz de Nozomi-chan parecía no importarle el tono de su prometido- claro, no como su hermano, que ultimadamente parece tener un cohete encendido, ¿o no, Elicchi?

-Es como decir que mi prometida tiene ojos para todo menos para su prometido, ¿o no, Nozomi? –contesto el con ironía.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido por la contestación de ambos… la verdad no esperaba eso, ¿no se suponía que se llevaban bien?

El únicamente bufo con ira. Tenía dos opciones, hacerme el valiente y decirle "Hey amigo, es una broma" o salir corriendo... Para mi suerte no tuve que entrar en esa necesidad pues mi salvación llego con su cabello azulado.

-Ayase, ¿Que haces aquí? -inquirió con cierta molestia el novio de mi hermana que recién llegaba a la escena junto con ella.

-¿Eso a ti que te importa, Sonoda? -se giro a verlo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no es asunto tuyo con quien hable.

-Lo es cuando es con un amigo mío -seriamente se posiciono enfrente del rubio- será mejor que te vayas, no quiero problemas como la última vez.

-No es que me importe -bufo y se giro a ver a su prometida- Nozomi, hablamos después -se dio la vuelta y sin más se fue del lugar.

-Honoka, ¿Estas bien?-me pregunto el peliazul con suma amabilidad- Nozomi, ¿Todo bien?

La pelimorada no parecía sorprendida con lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Yo pensé que moriría! ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?

-Tranquilo, Honoka-kun –mi solecito coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y me sonrió para regarme- Eli-san es un tanto…

-Es un idiota neandertal con cara de imbécil –bufo el peliazul- enserio, quiero romperle todo lo que se llama cara a ese rubio sin cerebro –se trono los nudillos y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Umi-kun, gracias –con un tono enternecido, la pelimorada se levando de la mesa soltando mi mano y se posiciono al lado del peliazul- agradezco tu preocupación, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero a veces pienso que no es suficiente –en sus labios se formo una tenue sonrisa ladeada y volvió a suspirar- si te molesta, no dudes en llamarme y yo me encargare de él.

No pude más que sentirme mal conmigo mismo, no pude hacer nada enfrente de ese rubio… le tuve miedo y no fui capaz más que decirle unas simples palabras.

-A ti también te agradezco lo que hiciste, Honoka-kun –la ojiverde se giro a verme con una sonrisa- fuiste un gran apoyo.

-No es que hiciera mucho…-suspire y me levante de la mesa- lo lamento, la verdad no hice mucho.

-No, no digas eso –tomo mi mano y sonriendo la sacudió un poco- pudiste haber huido y no lo hiciste, eso lo valoro mucho.

Trague saliva mientras mis mejillas tomaban un suave tono carmesí…

-Me alegra que los dos estén bien –aquella era la voz de mi pajarita- para nuestra mala suerte, Nozomi-chan, no podre acompañarte a buscar tu vestido de novia.

-¿Por? –la pelimorada vio a mi solecito con duda.

-Acabo de recibir una llamada, debo regresar a la escuela para ayudarle a mis compañeras con un trabajo –enseño su celular y nos vio con cierta culpa- Umi-kun me va a llevar pero…

-Tranquila, yo la acompaño –sabiendo lo que iba a decir mi pajarita, termine su oración- no me mires así mi linda Kotori-chan, se lo que vas a decir antes de que lo digas.

-Tienes razón. Pero, ¿no hay problema por ti, Nozomi-chan?

-No, será un honor que él me acompañe –la ojiverde asintió y vio con una sonrisa a la pareja- ve con cuidado y no termines tan tarde, ¿si?

-Si, Non-mamá- al igual que ella, yo también reí con ese apodo que hace poco se había ganado la pelimorada.

-Bien, entonces nos retiramos –el peliazul sonrió y tomo la mano de su novia- nos vemos.

Nos despedimos y con calma nos encaminamos a la tienda de vestidos de novias boutique… lo que sea.

* * *

 _-Boutique de vestidos de novias-_

Se los juro, no saben lo que es amar a Dios hasta que están con una mujer mientras busca su vestido de novias. Nunca pensé que se les complicara tanto. Es más ¡no consideran la opinión de uno como hombre!

Había un vestido hermoso con olanes y con cuello en V, ¡era bellísimo! Pero ella lo desecho porque la hacía ver gorda. Otra opción fue uno al estilo Marilyn Monroe… literalmente lo desecho y dijo que no le iba bien con su tipo de cuerpo…

Es que no las entiendo, cuando por fin pense que le gusto un vestido, termino diciendo que no le gusto por excusas mas tontas que yo en un examen de cálculo.

Fácil llevábamos adentro de esa tienda como 2 horas… ya tenía hambre, ¡mi cuerpo necesita energía! Pero en ese lugar no te dejan entrar con frituras ni con un rico pan… pueden ser tan crueles cuando se lo proponen.

-Que Dios me libre cuando Kotori-chan se vaya a casar. Es más, que la acompañe otra persona, que yo no voy ni loco –negué varias veces con la cabeza mientras m cuerpo descansaba en el sofá de esa tienda.

-¡Honoka-kun! –Grito la pelimorada que según mi rápida deducción, traía otro vestido que le parecía incorrecto- ¡no me gusta!

No sabía si llorar de tristeza o de ternura. Ella se veía tan tierna cuando actuaba como una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche.

-Vamos Nozomi-chan, animo –me levante de mi asiento y me encamine a su posición- mejor dime que es lo que buscas.

-¡No lo sé! –Como una niña pequeña tomo mi brazo frunciendo el ceño- es que…. ¡es que!

-Vaya, que linda pareja~

La vendedora se nos había acercado, era una mujer de cabello aguamarina y ojos azules como el mar. Su sonrisa era radiante y elegante, encantadora como la de una sirena.

-¿Pareja? –alce la ceja con duda, hasta que unos segundos después me sonroje al entender su mensaje- c-claro que no, ella y yo…

-Amor~, ¡ayúdame! –aquel tono infantil de Nozomi-chan con esas palabras no hizo más que sonrojarme aun mas.

-La señorita tiene razón, joven, usted debe tomar partido y ayudarla con el vestido –la joven aguamarina mantuvo su sonrisa y señalo otros vestidos- por favor, déjeme acompañarlo para buscar un vestido para su prometida.

-Pero yo no…-busque mi salvación en aquella tienda. Pero lo único que divisaron mis ojos fueron un rubio de ojos verdes que atendía con gracia a unas señoritas recién llegadas- esperen, ¿Cuándo llego ese chico? No recuerdo haberlo visto cuando entre.

Entonces la joven de ojos azules se giro para ver al chico y un tic en su ojo izquierdo hizo aparición al igual que le pasaba a Kotori-chan cuando se ponía celosa.

-Con su permiso, debo encargarme de alguien –sin vernos, se retiro al lugar donde estaba ese rubio.

Los mares se sacudieron, la sirena atacaría mientras yo me quedaba como idiota buscando un vestido.

Vi a mi acompañante que veía con desesperación un estante de vestidos. Suspire y como todo hombre, fui a buscar un vestido.

Algo tiene que servir un especial de siete horas de " _ **No te lo pongas" y "Vestido de novia"**_ , ¿verdad?

Si algo aprendí viendo ese programa con Kotori-chan, es que el tipo de cuerpo de la mujer es importante para elegir un vestido perfecto. Nozomi-chan posee un cuerpo parecido al de una pera… pero, algo que también es la imagen que quiere proyectar la novia ese día.

Así que, utilice mi imaginación. ¿Algo dulce y encantador? ¿Seductor? ¿Misterioso? No… Nozomi-chan es, es todo eso junto…

Con decisión busque la opción correcta. No me rendí hasta que mis ojos vislumbraron el vestido perfecto, busque la talla, y cuando la encontré salí casi corriendo para entregárselo a la pelimorada. Que en un principio cuando se lo di dudo, pero después entro a los vestidores y salió con una enorme sonrisa al verse a si misma en el espejo.

El vestido le quedaba arriba de la rodilla y sin mangas ni tirantes, unas cadenitas doradas con broches en flor adornaban la zona del pecho y la que estaban en la cadera se unían a travez de otra cadena con la parte trasera, unos guantes blancos cubrían sus manos y antebrazo, con un liguero sus medias eran sujetadas para dar camino a sus botas blancas con adornos dorados.

-Solo falta el adorno final –tome una tiara morada del mostrador y la coloque en la cabeza de la impresionada Toujo- ahora te ves hermosa, bueno, más de lo normal –le guiñe el ojo derecho y un lindo sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas.

Tierna, encantadora, seductora y misteriosa, eso y muchas cosas más es Toujo Nozomi.

-¿Qué opinas? –sin miedo a su respuesta, mantuve mi sonrisa.

-Es precioso –me vio con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos y me abrazo con fuerza- gracias Honoka-kun, ¡gracias!

-No es nada, no es nada –con un tenue sonrojo, correspondí su abrazo.

Al final del día, le agradecí internamente a mi solecito por obligarme a ver esos programas, nunca pensé que realmente eso me serviría.

Cuando nos separamos de ese cálido abrazo, ella se fue directo al probador. Me quede parado esperándola para ir a pagar.

Entonces, el rubio que había visto hace rato se acerco a mí, pero se veía diferente, tenía una bandita en la mejilla derecha y otra en la frente. Tal parece que el mar lo ataco con fuerza.

-Hola –con casualidad, alzo su mano en signo de saludo- ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

A comparación con la vendedora aguamarina, el parecía más casual y relajado.

-Si, gracias. Si no es muy impertinente, ¿Qué es lo que te paso? –le pregunte curioso y el rio nerviosamente.

-Digamos que el mar puede tener más poder que el mismo viento –suspiro y rasco la nuca de su cabeza- hay donde la vez, Michiru es una mujer muy celosa.

-¿Michiru?

-Oh, es la chica que los estaba atendiendo hace rato, ¿no se presento? –Negué ante su pregunta- vaya chica, es raro que se le olvide- froto su barbilla para después sonreír abiertamente- en todo caso, soy Haruka, un placer.

-Lo mismo digo, soy Honoka –con esa casualidad también me presente- ¿ustedes dos son…?

-Oh si, es mi linda y malvada sirena –el joven soltó una leve risa- ¿no es un poco raro que el novio venga con su prometida para elegir el vestido?

-La cosa es que yo no soy el novio –dije con pesar.

-Imagino. Eres el mejor amigo y la vienes a ayudar, ¿verdad?

-No realmente… soy el hermano de su mejor amiga….

-Vaya dilema amigo, ¿Cómo es el novio de la chica? –Arqueo la ceja con duda- anda, no te cohíbas, dime, ¿Qué paso? Que huele a un buen chisme.

Que chico, y dicen que yo soy curioso.

Pero la verdad no tenía ganas de mentir o buscar una excusa, así que le conté toda la verdad. El me escuchaba atentamente mientras yo me expresaba libremente.

-Y así fue como me asuste, y llego un amigo para salvar mi trasero –reí nerviosamente.

-Pues bien –el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa palmeo mi hombro- enfréntalo la próxima vez que pase algo así –carraspeo un poco- ponte enfrente de él y dile "vete a freír espárragos, rubio cara de bobo" –dijo con un tono divertido y una falsa voz de niño rudo.

-Eso no es divertido –al igual que él, yo comencé a reír.

-¿De que tanto se ríen? –aquella era la voz de Nozomi-chan que hacia aparición con su ropa normal y con el vestido en mano.

-Solo estamos planeando como robarnos a la novia, ¿verdad? –el rubio me guiño el ojos y yo asentí firmemente.

-Si, en algun momento nos robamos a la novia –volví a asentir.

Nozomi-chan parecía confundida y un tanto sonrojada, pero más sonrojada que nada.

-Pero bien, mi bella dama –hablo Haruka- ¿ese es el vestido que va a llevar? –Ella asintió- perfecto, yo me encargo- con gentileza tomo el vestido y se encamino a la caja registradora.

-¿Qué fue eso…? –hablo confundida la ojiverde.

-Nada~ -reí brevemente y me encamine a la caja- anda~ tenemos que pagar el vestido.

Ignoro que hora seria cuando salimos de esa tienda con la bendición de Michiru y con los consejos extraños de Haruka por si volvía a ver al prometido de Nozomi.

Hacia frio, el invierno se había hecho presente en las calles de Akihabara. El piso se encontraba tapizado de un suave blanco, los arboles estaban escarchados, las luces navideñas adornaban la ciudad al igual que los locales. El cielo se encontraba con suaves tonos anaranjados, el sol se estaba ocultando para darle entrada a la luna y a sus amigas las estrellas.

-Hace frio –mi acompañante tintineo y al verla me quite de inmediato mi chamarra y se la coloque sobre sus hombros- Honoka-kun, ¿y tú?

-No te preocupes, no tengo frio, soy como La Roca –entrecerré los ojos y asentí- solo necesito un auto y podre competir contra Toreto –coloque mis manos como si manejara un grandioso auto que en mi imaginación era perfecto- claramente le ganaría, ¿verdad?

-Si como no –la joven rio abiertamente- me ha dicho Kotori-chan que eres malísimo manejando a altas velocidades~

-¡Ey, eso no es cierto, yo soy un corredor experto! –como un niño pequeño me cruce de brazos y negué varias veces.

-Si como no –ella rodo los ojos- no creo que seas de esa manera.

-Algun día te lo probare –entrecerré los ojos y jugando choque con ella- es como decir que tu lectura de cartas de verdadera.

-Hey, hey, con mis cartas no te metas –al igual que yo, choco conmigo- mis cartas siempre tienen la razón.

-No siempre, no siempre –reí al ver su cara infantil- bueno, bueno, no me mires así. Tus cartas siempre tienen la razón.

-Solo lo dices para que no te mire así –negó con la cabeza y después rio- eres malo, Honoka-kun.

-Lo sé, gracias, gracias –mientras caminaba hice una reverencia- es un honor.

-¿De nuevo tu? –esa era la voz del rubio que hace unos momentos me había atemorizado.

-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo, Elicchi? –Hablo la pelimorada con un tono divertido al ver al rubio- ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Lo mismo te lo puedo decir a ti –el puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzo de brazos- a veces me pregunto si realmente haces algo por la boda.

-Mas que tu, mi amado Elicchi –ella bufo con cierta molestia- ¿no puedo ir a comprar un vestido de bodas con mi amigo?

-¿Acaso es gay? –El alzo la ceja y me vio despectivamente- no sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de amistades, Nozomi.

A ver, a ver, a ver, que quede claro, que un hombre ayude a escoger un vestido no significa que sea gay.

No sé que me molesto más, ese comentario tan machista o la manera en la que le hablo a Nozomi-chan. Así que, siguiendo el consejo de Haruka, me puse en medio de esos dos y vi fijamente a esos amenazantes ojos azules.

-Solo quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas –controle mi miedo y le hable con la mayor seriedad que pude en ese momento- no tiene nada que ver mi orientación sexual con un vestido. Y por Dios, ¿enserio te vas a casar con Nozomi-chan?

El alzo la ceja y me vio como queriéndome matar- no entiendo tu pregunta, enano.

-Eres una persona sumamente despreciable. Frio y celoso, ¿Cómo alguien como tu puede querer siquiera pensar en casarse con alguien tan maravillosa como Nozomi-chan?- no me moví ni un centímetro ante su atemorizante aura. Créanme, quería huir, pero no me permití hacerlo. Esta vez daría mi mejor esfuerzo para callarle la boca a ese rubio.

-Me temo que ese no es asunto tuyo –con esa seria mirada siguió con la intención de atemorizarme- es más, ¿a ti que te importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer?

En sus ojos pude ver la intensión de molerme a golpes… si eso llegara a pasar, que las clases de defensa personal de Umi-kun valgan la pena.

-Ya basta- entonces la pelimorada se coloco en medio- Elicchi, mejor retírate, hablamos de tu comportamiento cuando te calmes, ¿entendido? –esa era una voz autoritaria que no había escuchado hasta ese día.

Sin replicar, el rubio se retiro sin mostrar una sola expresión. A eso le llamo control absoluto.

-Honoka-kun –me llamo mi acompañante y yo la vi con una sonrisa rejada al no sentir peligro- lamento el comentario de Elicchi. No es excusa que sea ruso para decir ese comentario tan machista.

-No es nada –le dije tranquilamente- pero será mejor irnos.

Tome su mano y camine con ella hasta el apartamento. Hice el último punto que me dijo Haruka: parecer cool aunque este muriéndome de miedo por dentro.

Ella pareció no darle importancia, incluso la vi sonreír un poco más relajada.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, fuimos bombardeando con preguntas tanto de Umi-ka como de Kotori-chan. Umi-kun me felicito como no tienen idea, palmeo mi hombro y me dio otros consejos útiles contra el "rubio cara de bobo" como le empezó a llamar.

Mi linda pajarita me veía preocupada, y tomando de mi mano me aseguro que hice lo correcto. No solo para mi, si no para Nozomi-chan que me veía como si intentaba analizarme.

Al fin de cuentas, paso poco para que la noche cayera por completo, el peliazul se retiro a su casa, los tres cenamos y platicamos de nuestro día a día. Por fin participe como una persona normal, o razonablemente normal.

Como era costumbre para mí, me subí al techo del edificio para admirar el cielo nocturno. Con el día que tuve, decidí ir a mi lugar favorito, uno en el que podía respirar y relajarme.

-No se ven mucho las estrellas el día de hoy pero, igual son hermosas con esos blancos colores -suspire al ver el cielo.

-Estas en un error, Honoka-kun -aquella era la voz de la pelimorada que no sé como llego a estar de lado mío mientras estaba recargado en el barandal.

-¿Nozomi-chan? –la vi un poco asustado, no esperaba su visita.

-¿Sorprendido? -río levemente- de hecho, no son blancas solamente como creemos. Las más frías son de color rojo, las templadas son amarillas y las más calientes entre blanco verdoso y azul.

-Eso es...asombroso -quede boquiabierto. La verdad desconocía el tema.

-Muchos no conocen estos datos, me alegra ilustrarte un poco~

-¿Estudias algo relacionado con eso? -alce la ceja con duda.

-Estudio astronomía, pensé que Kotori-chan te lo había dicho.

-Lo menciono, es solo que no retengo muchas cosas -rasque mi mejilla y vi de nueva cuenta el cielo- hoy fue un día...

-¿Extraño? No te culpo por pensar así -ella soltó un gran suspiro- lamento el escándalo que hizo Elicchi, el no...Olvídalo, el es un celoso de primera -negó con la cabeza y me gire a verla. Tenia de nuevo esa triste mirada- Es buen chico, pero bastante desconfiado con las personas.

-¿Tuvo algún problema de chiquito o algo así? -solté sin pensar, al menos no se lo tomó mal pues río.

-¿Tanto se le nota? -una tenue sonrisa nostálgica apareció en sus labios- Como te dije, el es ruso, su padre...-suspiro- su hermana murió cuando eran más pequeños en un viaje a Moscú, su padre le atribuyó el accidente a Elicchi y lo maltrato por años...

-Eso no me lo esperaba...

-La perdida de Arisa-chan le afecto mucho. Su hermana era un ángel, ella jugaba con nosotros y la consideraba una hermana menor -con esa sonrisa prosiguió- cuando llegó a Japón el tenía 10 años, nuestros padres eran amigos y de ahí nos conocimos. Al principió fue difícil acercarme a él, pero después abrió su corazón y me dejo entrar...-puso sus manos sobre su pecho- conocí a una persona con miedos y frustraciones, sus gustos, sus disgustos, lo lindo que es cuando se sonroja -su sonrisa se fue ensanchando- el es cálido y tierno cuando lo conoces en realidad. Es mi lindo y amado Elicchi.

Viéndola así...no pude negar que me sentí un tanto celoso pero...algo no me cuadraba, ¿porque si se ve tan fascinada con él, porque sonríe con tristeza cuando hablan del compromiso? Es más, ¿Por qué se hablan de esa manera? Como si se odiaran.

-Nozomi-chan- la llame y ella respondió con un "uhm" - ¿Cual es la razón de su boda?

Mi pregunta pareció no impresionarle, más bien ríos levemente, se dio la vuelta y se recargo en el barandal.

-Mas bien, ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Kotori-chan sobre mi? -ella arqueo la ceja y me vio expectante.

-Eh pues...-dude si decirle o no. Pero me armé de valor para hablar con la verdad- ella me dijo que te casabas con él, pero que no te veías muy convencida y que intento detenerte...también hablo sobre...

-¿Que tengo un tipo de dependencia por Elicchi? -aun con la ceja alzada me vio esperando mi asentimiento. Cosa que si hice- no diría que es dependencia.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Conoces los matrimonios arreglados? -asentó y ella me sonrió amable- no le tengo una dependencia a Elicchi. Ambos estamos comprometidos, se lo dije a Kotori-chan, pero parece que lo olvido.

No pude más que abrir los ojos como platos. Pero ella se veía tranquila.

-Contestando a tus preguntas internas... El tampoco quiere, ni yo, pero... Es algo que tenemos que hacer –bufo un poco y vio al cielo nocturno.

-¿No se puede cancelar? –pregunte curioso.

-No, ya lo intentamos por todos los medios del mundo, pero no se puede.

-Oye pero...hace un momento hablabas de él como si estuvieras...

-¿Enamorada? –alzo la ceja con duda-nah, no es eso, Elicchi es como mi hermano, lo amo pero no como hombre.

-¿Pero...?

-Honoka-kun, no te preocupes -me voltee a verla y mis mejillas ardieron al notar la cercanía que se había generado entre nosotros.

Podía sentir su aliento cerca de mí, su cálido aliento me hacia estremecer.

-Honoka-kun, ¿me harías un favor? -asentó torpemente- ¿Puedo conocerte mejor?

Volví a asentir sin pensar. Yo también quería decirle que la quiero conocer, pero de nuevo me quede mudó.

-Ahora eres mudo otra vez -con ironía beso mi mejilla y se encamino a la salida- prepararé algo de beber, entra cuando quieras.

Cuando se fue, sentí...cierta paz en mi interior... Sé que está mal alegrarse de que su matrimonio no sea por amor, pero no les miento cuando les digo que salte y termine cayendo contra el piso.

* * *

Paso un mes y ha faltaban dos semanas para la boda. Los adornos, la comida, el lugar.

-¡Chicas, vámonos! -les grite ya al lado de la puerta. Listo y guapo para salir.

La puerta sonó y la abrí algo confundido.

-Buenos días, Honoka -hablo el peliazul- ¿Esta Kotori?

-Eh si -confundido lo deje entrar- ¿saldrán hoy?

-Si, ¿no te dijo? -negué ante su pregunta- va a comprar unas telas y le ayudare a moverlas.

-Eres todo un mandilón -suspire mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero es mi mandilón~ -la peligrar entró a la escena con una sonrisa- Honoka-kun, perdón, olvide que tenía un compromiso con Umi-kun...

-No te preocupes, entiendo -le Sonreí y acaricie su cabeza- diviértete.

-Sip.

-Entonces seremos solos tú y yo, Honoka-kun.

La futura novia portaba una falda azul marino con un sweater blanco. Su cabello se encontraba con dos coletas como pocas veces la veía.

-Te ves hermosa, Nozomi -hablo amable el novio de mi hermana.

-Umi-kun -pronunciamos Kotori-chan y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que yo que? -contesto con cierto miedo.

-¿Quieres que te acomode el bazo? -alce mis manos y por inercia el retrocedió.

-No gracias joven, hoy no -musitó nervioso.

-Mou, chicos, me visto linda y solo Umi-kun~ me dice que estoy así –hizo un berrinche la pelimorada. Salvando así al joven Sonoda.

-Nozomi-chan, te ves hermosa -le confesé con toda sinceridad- aunque recuerda que ya estamos en invierno, así que ponte esto -tome un abrigo del perchero y se lo coloque.

Por extraño que parezca, nuestra relación fue pasando varias etapas, se va desde una de conocido a amigos cercanos hasta llegar a ese sentimiento incomodo que quema tu pecho cuando ves a la persona que te gusta...si señores, me gusta una mujer que se va a casar, ¿lindo, no?

-Siento celos ~ a mi ya no me cuidas tanto –mi pajarita frunció el ceño y yo me gire a verla.

-Mi pajarita, tu siempre serás mi ser más amado, te lo juro –tome sus manos y las bese- eres mi sol mañanero.

-¿Qué harán hoy? –Me pregunto la peligris- compraremos las cosas de la despedida de soltera de esta noche, ¿verdad, Nozomi-chan? –vi a mi futura acompañante que tomo mi brazo un poco más fuerte que otros días.

-Si, eso haremos –se aferro a mi brazo provocando que mi hermana riera fuertemente.

-Nozomi-chan, por favor, no te lo voy a quitar –continuo tiendo la ojiambar- si que eres posesiva.

-Concuerdo con Kotori, eres como un mapache aferrándose a su alimento –el peliazul también se unió a la plática.

-C-cállense –la ojiverde desvió la mirada sonrojada- n-no es eso.

-Linda, linda, linda –pique su mejilla mientras reía- no hagas eso, vas a lograr que te coma a besos.

-Cométela, te apuesto que no le molesta~ -canto la peligris.

-¿Qué ustedes no se tienen que ir? –mi acompañante aun sonrojada literalmente corrió a la pareja.

-A falta del éxito recibido –el peliazul negó- pero bueno, nos vamos.

Con eso dicho la pareja se fue a continuación de nosotros.

Nozomi-chan no tardo en recuperar su color normal de piel y platicaba conmigo como normalmente lo hacíamos.

En las compras, procure vigilarla de que no comprara absolutamente nada de alcohol. Compramos vasos, frituras, popotes con una extraña forma… no me pregunten, la verdad no los vi y prefiero no imaginármelo.

Cuando terminamos con las compras, nos sentamos en la fuente de sodas de la plaza.

-¿Te ha marcado Ayase-san? –inquirí al momento de entregarle lata de soda.

-Si, dijo que hará su despedida de soltero el día de hoy –hablo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Nozomi-chan, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Intentare responder lo mejor que pueda~

-¿Por qué hablas de Ayase-san tan despectivamente? –Cuando me atrevía preguntar ella me vio sumamente confundida- es que, cuando hablas de él te brillan los ojos como si hablaras de tu hermano menor, pero…si es con referente a su compromiso, tú te vuelves…

-¿Fría y sínica?

-Si, eso –ladee un poco la cabeza- es solo que no entiendo que es lo que está pasando.

-Es un poco extraño…-suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su soda- Mi Elicchi, el que quiero es aquel que es o fue mi mejor amigo. El que ven tus ojos y será mi futuro esposo, es alguien frio que quiere terminar con esto tanto como yo…. No me gusta el rumbo que tomo nuestra relación. Éramos inseparables, ahora no nos podemos ver ni en pintura, y cuando nos vemos nos peleamos….

-Nozomi-chan…-tome su mano para darle algo de confort- solo tal vez… si se casan vuelvan a tener esa relación amable que tanto añoras.

-¿Tu crees? –me vio esperanzaba.

-Es solo un tal vez- suspire con pena de mis palabras. La verdad no estaba muy seguro de eso- Nozomi-chan, debes hablar con él, si tanto quieres que su relación vuelva a ser la misma, lo único que puedes hacer eso conversarlo con él y ver que pasa…

-No es mala idea –ella sonrió un poco y apretó mi mano- lo intentare, pero después de la despedida de soltera, ¿si?

-Mas te vale –con el fin de aligerar tensión, pique su nariz- ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?

-Si, pero hoy quiero comprar el alcohol para esta noche –con un guiño en el ojo se levanto de la mesa.

-Eso si que no, tanto Kotori-chan como tú se vuelven locas con eso –me levante al igual que ella.

-Pues me vale~ -rápidamente y sin que yo digiera nada, ella me beso en los labios. Fue algo pequeño, pero fue suficiente para sentir una descarga en todo mi cuerpo- ¡el ultimo paga! -con esas tres palabras y con ese tono divertido se dio a la fuga directo a la licorería.

Por treinta segundos no pude ni moverme, mi mente se encontraba en blanco… pero después de ese tiempo reaccione sacudiendo mi cabeza que alertaba el peligro.

-¡Hey, vuelve aquí!

Divertido la seguí. Esa mujer…por ella iría hasta el fin del mundo pero… ¡no la permitiría comprar alcohol, eso si que no!

* * *

 _Horas antes de la despedida de soltera_

-Kotori-chan, dime la verdad, ¿vas a beber? -alce la ceja y vi fijamente a mi hermana menor.

-Nop, solo limonada, te lo juro -alzo su mano derecha y me vio con inocencia.

-Mas te vale señorita -bese su frente y vi el departamento. Esta completamente adornado para una buena despedida de soltera.

-¿Donde dormirás?

.-Iré a una habitación de hotel, ya te deje todos los datos en el refrigerador.

-¿Porque no te quedas con Umi-kun?

-Porque le va a ayudar a estudiar a Nico y no quiero interrumpirlos.

-Tiene lógica si lo vez así –ella rio levemente- la verdad, Nico-kun no es muy listo.

-¿Y a mí no me dirás nada? -esa era la voz de Nozomi...

Se veía completamente hermosa de donde la viera, ¿o seria el efecto de sus labios sobre los míos? La verdad… me ponía nervioso recordar ese corto momento, lo peor fue que cuando fuimos a la licorería termine comprando todo porque me dio otro beso antes de pagar… ¡eso es una táctica sucia! Pero se la paso porque después de ir a la tienda me volvió a besar… lo bueno que no maneje, si no hubiera chocado.

-E-eh pues ¡adiós! -salí corriendo como cobarde.

* * *

 _Horas después_

Una sensación de vacío se apareció en mi pecho... Tristeza y soledad era como lo definía. Decidí no salir de la habitación. A lo mejor no iría mañana a la boda. No podía soportar que la mujer que amo se case con otro así como si nada...

-¿Y ahora que...? -antes de terminar mi narración, la puerta sonó. Me pareció extraño, pero de igual manera me levante para ver quién era.

Al momento de abrir, unos frenéticos labios chocaron con los míos, metiéndome de nueva cuenta al apartamento, por poco y caigo de no ser porque tome a esa persona por la cintura y logre equilibrarme. Cuando recobre la razón, vi que era Nozomi-chan, pero borracha, su aroma la delataba.

-¿Nozomi-chan, porque borracha? -alce la ceja cuando por fin me soltó.

-¡Eso no. importa! ¡Honoka-kun hazme el amor, ahora! -con ese grito volvió a besarme frenéticamente, solo que esta vez logre liberarme y la vi incrédulo.

-¿Que que?

-Que me hagas el A-M-O-R -con una mirada lasciva, tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la cama.

-No, No podemos...tu -la detuve antes de que se tirada a la cama- te vas a casar mañana, no le puedes hacer esto...

-No es problema, Elicchi también lo hace con otras mujeres ~ -tomo el cuello de mi camisa y comenzó a tirar de él- dicen que si sientes química en un beso es buena señal~

-P-pero...

-Honoka-kun, ¿te gusto? -con pena asentí- entonces el sentimiento es mutuo -me abrazo del cuello y beso lentamente mi mejilla- sería un pecado si no lo hacemos. Ambos nos atraemos, ¿no es normal?

-E-eh pues...

Sin contestar o decir algo, volvió a besarme frenéticamente.

Entonces, los momentos que vivimos juntos aparecieron en mi mente… todos aquellos días en las cuales había conocido un poco mas de Toujo Nozomi… cada gesto y tono de voz fue grabado en mi mente.

Sé que Kotori-chan me mataría por lo que hice, pero… por un segundo quise ser egoísta, quise que esa mujer no estuviera comprometida y que fuera solo mía… cedí ante la tentación de tenerla enfrente de mí, tan vulnerable, tan tentativa.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza...me vi a mi mismo desnudo pero con un vacío, pues la mujer que estaba a mi lado se había esfumado y dejado una nota en su lugar.

 _"Honoka-kun... Yo...no te pediré perdón, pues eso sería negar lo que siento...así que...haré lo correcto, iré a la boda y me haré responsable de todo._

 _Atte. Toujo Nozomi_

Una estaca se había clavado en mi pecho, un agudo dolor recorría mi cuerpo... Ella, ella se casaría después de lo de ayer...tantas promesas a la basura.

Nunca me sentí tan idiota en toda mi vida, había cometido un error y lo peor es que no me arrepentía de nada...

¿Que es lo mejor que hace un despechado? Ir al bar y ahogar sus penas con alcohol. Eso fue lo que hice.

-Hey vaquero, no tomes tanto, que te va a dar cirrosis después -esa era la voz de la señora Ayase...

-¿Que quieres, Ayase-san? -pregunté sin verla.

-¿Ayase-san? ¿Elicchi está aquí? -de reojo vi como buscaba a alguien- no, no está.

-No estoy para bromas... ¿No deberías estar con tu esposo?

-Si estuviera casada si...

-Te dije que no estoy para bromas –hable aun sin verla.

-No juego, es verdad –ella rio levemente- no me case, Honoka-kun.

Incrédulo me voltee a verla. Por un segundo pensé ver a una mujer llorando pero… ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, se veía tan radiante como el sol.

-¿Qué? –Pregunte sin creerlo- ¿Cómo es que?

-Antes de la boda hable con Elicchi como me dijiste que lo hiciera –tomo mi vaso de vino y le dio un sorbo- converse con él y concuérdanos que antes que nada, que un estúpido compromiso, nuestra amistad es más importante. Así que rompimos nuestro compromiso.

-¿No va a ver represarías? –alce la ceja aun dudoso de la situación. Parecía un sueño.

-Si, pero eso los veré después –ella rio y sonrió- ¿Qué no me veo genial con el vestido de novia?

Entonces la vi de pies a cabeza, ella portaba el vestido de novia.

-¿Entonces ya estabas lista para la boda?

-Si y no, es que mi mamá insistió en arreglarme desde muy temprano –rio brevemente- ahora tengo una última cosa que hacer.

Sin que pudiera terminar de hablar, ella me mostro un anillo de dulce y la vi confundido.

-Kousaka Honoka, ¿me harías el honor de salir conmigo? –abrí los ojos como platos- Se que han pasado cosas muy extrañas, y nuestra relación no ha sido del todo normal, pero quiero decirte que de verdad siento algo por ti –un tenue sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas- mi corazón no ha latido así por nadie, tu eres aquel por el que me quiero esforzar, por el que quiero vivir, con el que quiero amanecer –delicadamente tomo mi mejilla y la acaricio- ¿me aceptas así como soy?

No lo pensé ni un segundo, la estreche entre mis brazos y después la bese como si no hubiera mañana.

Me separe un poco de ella y la vi con alegría-Tonta- reí y tome el anillo de azúcar- ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-De la maquinita de la iglesia –la pelimorada rio con inocencia y me coloco ese anillo en el dedo- ¿no es lindo? Hasta brilla en la oscuridad.

-Yo conozco algo que funciona en la noche –con una enorme sonrisa el tome entre mis brazos y me la lleve lejos del bar.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto divertida.

-Oh pues, te llevare al apartamento para que veas mi Xbox one –reí al ver la decepción en sus ojos- ¿Qué? Eso también brilla en la oscuridad –solté una gran carcajada.

-I-idiota –hizo un berrinche de niña chiquita.

¿Quién diría que me robaría a la novia? ¿O la novia me robo a mí? No importa, el punto es que aquella mujer estaba a mi lado…de una manera un poco extraña, incluso parece sacado de una película… pero de todas maneras… solo me arrepiento de una cosa, de una sola cosa, de no haber grabado ese momento, porque a nuestro pequeño hijo le hubiera dado mucha risa ver a su madre "abandonando" a su tío Eli-cara de bobo en la boda.

* * *

 _ **Por cierto, el vestido que tiene Nozomi, es el que tiene en el SIF, la verdad me gusto mucho y quise ponerlo n_nU**_

 _ **Esta pequeña historia fue traída a ustedes gracias a la sugerencia de ZeKRomS117, al que le agradezco mucho proponer algo nuevo para mí n_n**_

 _ **12,096 palabras… creo que hasta ahora es el trabajo más grande que he hecho xD, y eso que aun falta el pequeño epilogo jaja. Pero bien, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto hacerlo :)**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	2. Epilogo

**_Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños._**

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están? Ustedes no se han dado cuenta, pero ha pasado bastante tiempo. Pero les daré un resumen de mi vida en este tiempo.

Mi relación con Nozomi-chan fue de mejor a maravillosa. Después de ese día y de ese anillo de dulce, comenzamos a salir, y un año después le pedí matrimonio con un anillo de verdad no uno de dulce. Aunque la verdad el anillo de dulce no duro nada, me lo comí el mismo día que me lo dio.

Conocí el lado tan fantástico de Ayase-san. Bueno, ahora tengo permitirlo decirle Eli-san, después de conversar con él y jurarle que amaría y protegería a Nozomi-chan con mi vida me dejo hablarle de una manera menos formal.

¿Nozomi-chan y Eli-san volvieron a ser mejores amigos? La respuesta es si, de hecho, nunca la vi tan feliz hablando con él. Digo, todas las veces que lo veía platicar con él se sentía la tensión, pero después de que rompieron su compromiso se llevaron mejor, fue como si no hubiera pasado nada… lo sé, yo también quede sorprendido con eso.

¿Hubo implicaciones legales? Si y no… bueno, lo que me dijo Nozomi-chan fue que el negocio de sus padres termino y ya no se hablan… no se que mas paso realmente, no me entere de mucho y no lo entendí.

Para los curiosos, Umi-kun y Kotori-chan se casaron un año después que yo me casara con Nozomi-chan, fue una boda bastante tradicional, muy complicada para mi gusto. Tantas yukatas, adornos, fue difícil encontrar alguien que oficiara la boda… pero al menos mi solecito se caso con un buen hombre. Y tuvieron una linda niña de nombre Hanayo. Es un amor, es tan tierna como Kotori-chan y tan tímida como Umi-kun.

Por mi parte, tengo un energético hijo, que para mi mala y buena suerte persigue a la hija de mi solecito como si no hubiera mañana… no temo por la niña, temo por la vida de mi hijo al ser perseguido por Umi-kun….

-¡Papi! –aquel era el grito de mi pequeño de ocho años.

-¿Rin-kun? –alce al ceja y lo vi llegar con tanta energía y alguien detrás de el. Yo me encontraba sentado en mi fiel sofá.

-¡Mira, tengo un angelito! –detrás de su espalda hizo aparición una castaña con unas gafas en sus ojos.

-¿Kayochan? –me sorprendería, pero en verdad no es novedad, siempre hace eso.

-¡Si! ¡Kayochin es mi angelito nya!

-¿Qué tal estas, Kayochan? –la vi con una sonrisa y ella me vio tímidamente.

-R-Rin-kun me trajo aquí… tenia practica de piano con la tía Maki y solo me secuestro… -hablo ella pausadamente- y creo que nos está persiguiendo…

Abrí los ojos como platos al ver la situación.

Como les dije, Maki-chan es la mejor amiga de Umi-kun y… pues… si alguien osa siquiera interrumpir alguna de sus clases y más si es con su hija pues, ya valió, mejor que se suicide y se ahorre el dolor.

-¡Rin-kun! –rápidamente me levante del sofá y mi pequeño de inmediato se enderezo- ¡Huye, llévate a tu mujer, y huye en tu triciclo!

-¡Si papi! –Aferro su mano en la de la niña- ¡vámonos, mi linda angelito! –se llevo a la niña al patio.

-¡Q-que alguien me ayude!

Negué con la cabeza y suspire profundamente, ese niño nunca cambiaria.

-Se parece mucho a mi, no sé que tan bueno o malo sea eso –solté mientras volvía a sentarme en mi sofá.

-Es bueno, porque tiene un gran corazón –aquella era la voz de mi amada esposa.

Sonreí al verla entrar con su trenza y vestido de verano.

-Si tú lo dices- reí un poco mientras la veía.

-Es verdad, tiene el corazón de su padre –riendo se sentó en mis piernas y beso mi mejilla- al igual que yo, Hanayo-chan amara ese corazón que tiene.

-Pero el que morirá cuando llegue Umi-kun soy yo –suspire resignado y la vi mientras sonreíamos- cambiando de tema, ¿Eli-san va a venir a cenar?

-Si, el vendrá después de las ocho –con cariño, beso mi cuello lentamente- así que tenemos tiempo.

-Nozomi-chan…-solté aire con un tenue sonrojo en mis mejillas- Umi-kun vendrá y…

-¿Qué eso no lo hace mas excitante? –De forma traviesa beso mi oreja- ¿un rapidin?

-Eres imposible –reí y vi a mí alrededor- perfecto, no hay nadie.

Sin moros en la costa, bese a mi esposa con cariño y paciencia, saboreando cada segundo.

Sé que no nos conocimos de la mejor manera, incluso no fue como pensé que me enamoraría, pero ella es el amor de mi vida. Tal vez hubo un momento en el que dude de eso pero… estaré para ella en la vida y en la muerte. Cada pelea, cada palabra, cada acción, siempre llevare conmigo ese sentimiento que continua creciendo en mi pecho.

Ella es mi mujer, la que me dio un hermoso hijo que amo.

¿Ella me robo o yo la robe? No lo sé, pero seguiré disfrutando de mi vida mientras se resuelve la pregunta.

* * *

 _ **Fue algo completamente nuevo y algo difícil, batalle un poco para identificar que tipo de relación llevarían Nozomi y Honoka, pero fue muy interesante y espero que se vuelva a repetir.**_

 _ **De nuevo gracias a ZeKRomS117 por sugerir este tema, de verdad se lo agradezco n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
